Get to Know eachother
by Daikon-Chili
Summary: Ike doesn't feel as Though Marth and Him know eachother well enough. M for later chapters


"Marth, we're fricking room mates…. Yet I still know next to nothing about you." Ike stated, stretching his masculine arms over his head while lying leisurely on his bed. His room mate looked over as he, too, laid on his own bed, giving Ike a dubious look, "Well, sorry to break it to you Ike, but you never ask." The more fragile bluenette rolled his neck and continued to read over an odd text he had found while browsing the castle's library.

Ike glared at Marth for a moment and then rolled his eyes, slightly smirking to himself, "Right, well… what's your favorite color?"

Marth bit back a smile and replied, "Blue."

Ike scoffed to himself and tried not to snicker. "Favorite food?"

Marth had to think about this own. He carefully set the book down and put a finger on his chin. Ike turned over to look at him, his eyes trailing from Marth's eyes, to his soft looking lips.

_I wonder if his lips are as soft as they look…_

Ike jumped a bit when Marth snapped; he had obviously figured out what his favorite food was. Ike had totally forgotten about the question.

"I thoroughly enjoy chocolate pudding."

Ike smirked and sat up, "no kidding? I was expecting something more refined for the prince." Marth rolled his eyes and smiled, meeting the older swordsmen's gaze with soft, playful eyes, "Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean that I can't enjoy simple foods."

Ike grinned, "If you say so, prince Marth." Marth smiled and the two sat there for a few moments before Marth quietly said, "What's _your _favorite food, Ike?"

It didn't take long for Ike to think up an answer, "Stew and warm bread."

Marth sat up as well, "Yuck, I hate stew."

"Too manly for you?"

"Well, No, it's just… I don't like the taste."

Ike couldn't help but to grin as Marth struggled to find the words to describe Ike's favorite food.

"It's just so, dull… slightly bitter."

Ike scoffed again and replied, "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard."

"Well, Ike, people are allowed to have opinions, and that's mine. You Like stew, I don't, it's just…." Marth continued to talk.

And Ike tried to listen, he really did. But his eyes were on those lips.

Those soft, porcelain lips that closely resembled carved marble. He wanted to run his own lips across Marth's… to mesh them together and feel their smooth exterior. Although he never took the time to get to know Marth, the younger bluenette never seized to interest Ike each day with his stunning eyes and almost ivory skin. He was beautiful, and Ike knew it.

"So, there you have it." Marth finished whatever it was he was saying. Ike's eyes shot back up to meet Marth's who as now glaring at Ike.

"Were you not listening?" He inquired his head cocking to the side slightly. Ike budged a small smirk and replied, "Not really." Marth scrunched his nose and sighed, rubbing his temple. "Alright, well, I said that opinions…"

_Crap. There I go again._

Ike had finally decided that he liked it better when Marth's lips moved. Little, pretty motions… Then he couldn't decide on whether Marth was a dove, or a little white rabbit, and then he picked dove because he felt that rabbits weren't as graceful.

_Then again, it's not very graceful to crap on passerby's heads…_

Ike sighed aloud, causing Marth to stop speaking and to look up at him, sapphire orbs twinkling with curiosity. "You know Marth, you're driving me nuts."

Marth's eyebrows narrowed and he said, "Really?"

"Oh ya, definitely. Driving me up the walls." Ike clapped a strong hand on Marth's shoulder and leaned down, brushing his lips against Marth's in a sweet, slow motion.

He felt smaller boy's body tense under his hand, but couldn't help but to want more, and pressed his lips against Marth's closed ones, almost begging him to open his mouth and let him taste what he had been craving for ages. Slowly, but surely, Marth's lips parted, allowing Ike's to melt into his, kissing him deeply, showing Marth just how much he had wanted this. Marth's small hands slowly placed themselves against Ike's defined chest as Ike wrapped a masculine arm around Marth's waist, tilting his chin up with his free hand. Just as Marth started to fall into the kiss's charm, Ike broke away from him, meeting his gaze. Marth's pallid cheeks reddened and his lips slowly closed. Ike smirked and leaned in towards Marth again, Marth hoping that his lips would meet Ike's again, but Ike whispered into his ear, his voice soft, yet husky, "I can't wait to learn more about you."

**Well. How was it? XD This is supposed to be a one shot but I ended it with a cliff hanger. **


End file.
